Life is no fairytale
by Hayley666
Summary: Join the Mikaelsons in their adventure in New Orleans. As Klaus and Elijah's conflict with Marcel grows more dangerous by the moment, Hayley develops a friendship with an unexpected guest. Pregnant and scared, in a city full of monsters Hayley learns that life is no fairy tale. Expect lots of Klayley


Author's note: So I don't know weather I'm gonna continue with this. I wrote it a while back and wasn't sure if I wanted to upload it. Reviews are very welcome :)

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, I'm just manipulating them in my story ^_~

* * *

><p><span>Life is no fairytale<span>

God, why did this have to happen to me? I'm pregnant with the original hybrid's child…Klaus's child. How is this even possible? I mean what are the chances of getting knocked up from a one night stand... I found out I was pregnant when the witches kidnapped me. They did some weird spell on, I didn't really know what it was about, but after that they told me I was pregnant. Since then I've been kept prisoner somewhere underground. It's been a month and I still couldn't get past them and escape. I could _always _escape from a dangerous situation, but now I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I might as well just give up... but in the month I was here I had a lot of time to think about things. Like for example figuring out their plan and what they were going to do with me. As far as I got is that they are going to use my child as leverage against Klaus to do something for them. I just don't know what, yet... Klaus's brother came today to see if what the witches were saying was true. While we talked he showed me his past... I don't understand how someone that grew up together with Klaus could be so much different, so much kinder. He told me that he would bring Klaus here to see this miracle himself, but still isn't back. I'm really worried now because the witches gave them time until midnight. Its 11 now, where can he be? What's holding him up so long? They are probably going to kill me if they don't come, for god's sake. I just want to be free of all this... As I imagined how my future would be like if I wasn't pregnant, I slowly drifted to sleep.

I'm shaken awake by a witch. And with every second my mind becomes clearer as I process what's going on around me. There are four witches standing by the door, which means that they are going to escort me somewhere. To Klaus or to my death, well I'm not too sure on that part... I see now that the witch that awoke me is actually Sophie.

She has a small smile on her face "I've got good news for you" she says

I feel happiness flow through me. This means that Klaus _did_ come. "That's good to know" I say trying not to show too much emotion at the news

"Let's go" one of the guard witches says impatiently

As I start moving forward I can faintly hear two of the witches whispering, I can't hear everything they say but I do manage to catch a few phrases "Sophie is a good liar" one says

"I know," the other says, "like she would ever kill the wolf girl" the other one says

So this means that Sophie was lying all along. She was never going to kill me... she just wanted to scare me. We were getting closer to wherever they were taking me. I could hear Elijah's calm voice telling something to Klaus. Klaus was shouting. Did the witches tell him about the baby? They must have, because when I entered, hate was pouring out his eyes.

"Hayley!" he growled at me "tell me that you have been with somebody else, tell me that they are lying"

I was speechless, I opened my mouth to say that it was the truth but Sophie already started to explain everything to him. I wasn't really listening after she started talking. All the time I spent here, I was imagining the moment that Klaus found out that, he would be thrilled. Now I see that all those hopes and dreams were just that. Hopes and dreams, which would never come true. I pulled back to reality when I saw Klaus starting to leave. No! Why is he leaving me behind? Why is he leaving_ us_ behind?

"Wait brother" Elijah calls him back "listen..."

He turns ever so slightly in my direction and stares at my stomach. In that moment he hears the baby's heartbeat, he looks me in the eyes. Maybe I was wrong before to expect for him to accept this, but now I was sure he would accept the situation and take us with him.

"Kill her and the baby," he says quietly "why do I care?" With that he walks out and leaves me behind, not knowing the weight of his words.

I can feel my insides crumbing to nothing. I just want to fall on the floor crying. Why did I even hope that he would take me? Everyone can see that he is obviously in love with Caroline.

"Screw this, I'm out of here" I turned to leave but the witches just dragged me to my cell again.

As soon as I was alone I started crying. I didn't even care to quiet down my sobs. I didn't care about anything in this moment. Not the baby, not my future, not Klaus. I just needed some rest. Yes that's what I told myself, even though I knew it was a lie. Then Sophie burst in my room.

"Get up" she ordered me

"Why? What do you want from me now?" I groaned wiping the tears away from my face

"Klaus agreed to our deal. He helps us in our war against Marcel and we give you back" she announced proudly

What? He came for me? I didn't need her to say it twice; I jumped from my bed and headed for the door with her behind me. As I entered the main hall, I saw that Klaus wasn't even there, it was just Elijah. My face fell down immediately. Of course, why would Klaus waste time with me when he could be doing so many better things.

"Hayley" Elijah smiled, "are you ready to go?"

It wasn't even I question I would consider. I've been stuck here for a month now and I wanted to get out of here badly and I wasn't about to say no to my only chance. Instead I just smiled.

The car ride was long...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :) Don't forget to review<p> 


End file.
